Kaze Mizu Ka! Two Elements for the Flame!
by shipperfreak
Summary: When mysterious events start to happen around Ayano, Jugo becomes worried for his daughter's safety. Ayano begins to wonder what happened during her mother's early death and searches for answers. What will happen? Read and find out. Don't forget to review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. Please be kind this is my first Kaze no Stigma story.**

Chapter 1: News and Incidents

Jugo Kannagi eyes widen as he reread the three last sentences on the letter he just received. _I'm coming back to Japan with my clan for a couple of weeks in two days, which is the time you will be receiving this letter. My son Kaito could hardly contain his excitement when I told him he was going to see Ayano-san after seven years of being separated. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Ayano-san and the rest of the Kannagi clan, sincerely Kawa Mizuyami. _Jugo pitched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a problem.

He looked over to his cousin Genma who was sitting to the side. Jugo saw the questioning gaze. "The Mizuyami clan is back in Japan, and it seems they have the intention of staying for a while." Genma didn't try to hide his shock. "Do you wish for me to look after Ayano while they're here?"

"No, it'll raise suspicions with them if they see you around her the minute we received the letter. Besides Ayano and Kaito were good friends when they were children, I doubt he would participate in any plot to harm her. However, please tell Kazuma to keep an eye on Ayano, I don't want _any _harm coming to my daughter while the Mizu clan is here and I'll make that clear to Kawa myself if I have to." The protectiveness in Jugo's voice was clear and fierce. Genma knew how serious the situation is, Jugo was not going to tolerate any harm towards his daughter not after what happened to Crimson.

Genma nodded his head and left, he needed to find Kazuma. He headed towards Ayano's school. Kazuma might be around, and it wouldn't hurt to check on the family heir just in case the Mizuyami clan is around the area. Ayano Kannagi sat in class with her head resting on her hand. Her eyes were closed as she tried to ignore the nagging feeling she had in her chest.

It felt like something bad was going to happen. A crack sounded through the classroom, it was faint but Ayano heard it. She looked over to the window but saw nothing. The crack sounded again and this time Ayano's brows furrowed. "Everybody get beneath your desks!"

Everybody looked at her with shock by her sudden outburst in the middle of a lesson but listened. The sound of all the classroom windows breaking one by one caused some of the girls to shriek in fear. Once the sound of shattering glass stopped everyone peaked out from under their desks. The silent room was suddenly filled with murmurs once everyone was standing.

"How did Kannagi-san know the windows were going to break?" "I don't know, but she was always weird." Ayano came out from under her desk, she had a huge gash on her upper left arm and blood was pouring down to the floor. _This wasn't a yoma, it was something else._ Ayano winced at the pain.

"Can someone take Kannagi-san to the nurse?" The teacher asked, automatically to hands shot up. "We'll take her!" Yukari and Nanase say together, Ayano sweat-drops at this. Unnoticed by them Genma stared at the broken windows.

_It seems we have something else to be worried about._ Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Ayano was getting the finishing touches on her wound patched up while Yukari and Nanase watched. "There all finished, try not to use your arm for the next couple of days. That injury was pretty deep and you're lucky you didn't need stitches." Ayano stands up and moves her arm a bit, wincing in slight pain.

"Kannagi-san, I'm sending you home for the rest of the day." The nurse says while writing a note for Ayano's father. "You don't have to do that, my arm feels fine. I don't have to go home." Ayano says moving her bandaged arm around.

"Kannagi-san I'm sending you home because that injury needs to be rested. I already wrote a note for your father explaining the odd incident. Is there a reason why you don't want to go home?" the nurse raises a curious eyebrow at Ayano. Yukari and Nanase share a look and smile.

"Oh Ayano just doesn't want her boyfriend worrying about her." Yukari's tone is full of teasing. "How many times do I have to say it? Kazuma is not my boyfriend, we're just…" Ayano stops in mid sentence, not knowing what to say. What was the relationship between Kazuma and her?

They weren't just business partners anymore. Ayano looked out the window and saw the wind rustling the trees' branches. It had been two months since Ayano learned about Kazuma's past and his dead lover Tsui Ling. _It's been two months since he made that promise to protect me. What is our relationship now? _

A hand on Ayano's shoulder snaps her out of her thoughts. Nanase looks at her with concern. "Ayano, are you okay?" Ayano gives Yukari a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm alright I'm just lost in thought, I guess."

"If you don't mind, I think I should walk home alone you guys." Yukari and Nanase are a bit surprised. "Are you sure Ayano?" Yukari asks she didn't like the idea of Ayano walking home alone with an injury. "Yeah I just want to clear my head, get some thoughts off my mind."

Ayano says with a dazed look, Yukari and Nanase look at each other with uncertainty. They want to argue against it, but they knew Ayano would be too stubborn to listen. "Okay Ayano, but if you need anything just give us a call." Ayano smiles at them, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The nurse gives Yukari and Nanase passes for they could go back to their class.

They both give Ayano one last worried glance as they leave the nurse's office. "Are you sure you want to walk home alone? That injury is pretty bad Kannagi-san." The nurse says with an expression filled with worry. Ayano nods her head.

"I just want to do some thinking alone. Believe it or not, I have had worse injuries than this so I'm alright." Ayano's tone of voice is full of confidence and the nurse sweat-drops at this. _She makes it sound like getting a big injury is a good thing._

"Alright then, you're free to go Kannagi-san." The nurse says handing Ayano her note. "Thank you for your help." Ayano says taking her note, she grabs her schoolbag and leaves the nurse's office. As she's walking down the stairwell she stares at the note in her hand.

She has the urge to crumple it but decided against it. A feeling in her gut told her that something _very _interesting was about to happen.

Chapter End!

**Please leave a review I would like to know your thoughts...**


End file.
